Modern manufacturing, assembly, and storage systems face significant challenges in receiving, storing, and managing items. One significant challenge is effective utilization of space for storing, transporting, or otherwise handling items. Inefficient use of space may lead to larger amounts of space being used to facilitate operations, leading to greater costs or limitations due to lack of available space. In many cases, standardized containers for receiving items may be used to reduce an infrastructure cost. However, use of standardized containers may also result in inefficient use of space. For example, a standardized container having a height of one foot may be useful for receiving items up to one foot in height, but when smaller items are stored in such a standardized container, the container may include significant amounts of unused space and therefore result in underutilized and/or wasted space. At the same time, providing a wide range of differently sized containers to accommodate each different size of item and thereby minimize wasted space can be economically infeasible. Accordingly, for at least these reasons, effective or efficient use of storage space in manufacturing, assembly, and storage systems (or other systems that utilize containers) remains an existing concern in many scenarios.